The OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Drinking Game
Hello, and welcome to the unofficial OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes drinking game! Rules The rules are simple. Sit down near your TV or computer with your favorite drink, and watch your favorite episode, or the whole series while taking the appropriate number of drinks for each of the items below. General *Take a drink for every time Enid acts sarcastic. Take another drink if her sarcasm is dismissed. *Take 2 drinks every time Rad acts narcissistic. *Take a drink for every time one of the Boxmore bots get an upgrade. *Take a drink for every time Shannon is OP in battle. This also qualifies for Darrell. *Chug what's left whenever the phrase "I am Jethro" is used. *Take 5 drinks of cold water whenever Lord Boxman is a bad parent to his robot kids. *Take a drink whenever the sandwich incident is mentioned. *Take a drink whenever Carol lies to her son. *Chug what's left whenever KO's dad is mentioned. *Take 10 drinks whenever Raymond makes a sports pun. *Take a break for every time Enid kicks something. *Take a break whenever Dendy ignores social norms. *Take a break whenever Rad does something nice for a change. *If you're still alive, take two sips for every time Red Action is shoved into the background, not saying anything. *Chug what's left whenever Dendy unexpectedly shows up. *Take a drink every time Elodie is mentioned. *Chug what's left whenever you get feels. If you get feels while watching Rad Likes Robots, just down the bottle. *Take a drink whenever Enid wears her sunglasses. *Chug whatever's left if Fink acts feisty or overprotective. *Chug whatever's left whenever TKO is mentioned. *Drink the rest of the bottle whenever Enid is thicc. You'll probably have alcohol poisoning at this point. *Aggressively chug 2 pouches of Capri-Sun at once whenever Darrell says something funny. *Darrell: If you read this in my voice, take 5 drinks. *Take a drink whenever Raymond acts dramatic. You're gonna die. *Take 5 drinks for every time a character is off-model. The ambulance will be waiting outside your home if you attempt to do this. *Take 3 drinks whenever Shannon shows up. *If you're still alive, take 3 drinks of hot water for every time Rad talks to his muscles. *Take a drink whenever Rad flexes. *Take a drink whenever a character is possibly shown as fanservice. If you try this whenever Venomous is on screen in "Villains' Night Out" or "Boxman Crashes", the ambulance will be waiting outside your home. *Take 3 shots every time you relate to anything the characters say. If you relate to something said by Rad or Enid, take 6 shots of Surge. *If you're still alive, take 10 shots every time Enid's dorky past is mentioned. *Take a shot every time Mikayla shows up, but says nothing. If you didn't have alcohol poisoning before, you sure as hell do now. *Take a drink for every time the show gives out possible evidence of any character being LGBT. **If Enid does something gay, take 2 additional drinks. ***When you find out that Enid is bisexual, drink until near-death. *Take an extra shot when you find out Red Action is a lesbian. Take another shot when you find out that her voice actress initially confirmed it, but it was a total farce until Ian JQ confirmed it on Reddit. *Then chug down the rest whenever you come to terms with the fact that Shannon is the best Boxmore bot. Episode-specific *If you're watching Second First Date, chug every time Rad acts like an incel. Make sure to have an ambulance on speed dial. *If you're watching You Have To Care, chug whatever's left whenever Elodie speaks or is on screen. You're gonna die. For every time you get mad or upset about what happens throughout the episode, take a drink. If you end up getting pissed at the part where Enid gets booed after she wins the fight, then chug what's left of your bottle. *If you're watching Rad Likes Robots, chug every time you get feels. If you end up crying while watching the episode, take 5 drinks. *If you're watching We've Got Fleas or We Got Hacked, take 10 tiny sips of cold water whenever you want to kill yourself. *If you're watching Let's Watch The Pilot, take 50 drinks every time the fourth wall is broken. You're gonna die. *If you're watching Parent's Day, chug every time Enid is pissed off. For every time someone or something is vored, take a sip. Fandom-specific *Take a drink whenever the fandom does something stupid. *Chug whenever the fandom mentions Lord Cowboy Darrell or Special Limited Edition Cowboy Darrell (the OG incarnation of Lord Cowboy Darrell that only the real fans remember). *Go on Tumblr, and go through the "ok ko critical" tag. For every post that makes you want to scream, take 5 drinks of a 10 oz soft drink of your choice. *If you want the Hue Troop to return in Season 2, take 99 drinks. **Just kidding. I'm not that cruel. Waifus and Husbandos *If Shannon is your waifu, take 10 drinks. *If Enid is your waifu, take 5 drinks. *If Dendy is your waifu (for some fucked up reason or another), DRINK UNTIL YOU DIE OF ALCOHOL POISONING, YOU SICK FUCK. *If Raymond is your husbando, take 5 drinks. *If you want to fuck Dendy, DRINK UNTIL YOU FUCKING DIE, YOU GODDAMN NONCE. DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME, AS YOU'LL BE DEAD HALFWAY THROUGH. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:OK K.O.! Category:Shitposting Category:Drinking Games